Serre moi
by Babel121
Summary: Yaoi, Cadeau pour Koyomi, POV Seifer. Seifer fait un bilan de sa relation avec son amant.


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Serre-moi

**Base **: Final Fantasy 8

**Genre : **Yaoi, Songfic, POV Seifer…

**Couples **: SeiferXSquall

**Notes **: Kado pour Ko !!! Merci d'être une aussi bonne bêta même si tes délais sont parfois un peu longs !!! 

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi… éè Mais ils font quand même partie du harem

**SERRE-MOI **

**_Embrasse-moi dessus bord  
Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel  
J'irai crucifier ton corps,   
Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?  
Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant_**

J'aime te faire l'amour, te voir te tordre sous moi, voir ton corps trembler entre la douleur et le plaisir.

J'aime comme tu me serres quand je suis en toi.

J'aime la violence de nos ébats, les griffures lacérant nos dos, l'épuisement dans lequel nous sommes à la fin…

_**Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire  
ô tout pour te voir partir et viens!  
Emmène-moi là bas  
donne-moi la main  
Que je ne la prenne pas  
Ecorche mes ailes  
Envole-moi  
Et laisse-toi tranquille a la fois**_

Nous sommes des êtres de contrastes, totalement opposés et pourtant si complémentaires…

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et tu n'as pas besoin de moi…

Et pourtant, nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Quand tu es loin de moi, je ne veux qu'une chose, te revoir mais quand tu es auprès de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de tout faire pour t'éloigner…

_  
**Mille fois entrelaçons-nous  
Et lassons-nous même en dessous  
serre-moi encore serre-moi  
Jusqu'à étouffer de toi**_

Mais je te veux près de moi, très près de moi, jusqu'à ce que nous fusionnions presque.

J'ai besoin de ton corps autour du mien, d'avoir le mien en toi, de l'osmose totale de nos deux corps.

Que nous soyons ensembles jusqu'à atteindre le dégoût de l'autre par abus de sa présence. _  
  
**Il y a des salauds  
Qui pillent le cœur des femmes  
Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop  
D'où l'amour tire son charme  
Papillons de fleurs en fleurs  
D'amour en amour de cœur  
Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile  
Ou ceux qui brûlent leur voiles**_

Je suis aussi coureur que tu es insensible aux charmes…

Tu es tel un chien fidèle, ne s'accrochant qu'à un amour unique alors que je m'abandonne volontiers aux délices du corps.

Tu ne peux aimer qu'un être à la fois, je n'ai jamais aimé personne. _  
  
**J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes   
Ta sueur le sang, rendons-nous amants  
Qui se passionne, qui se saigne  
J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant  
Je ne donne pas long feu  
A nos tragédies, à nos adieux**  
  
_

J'aime te faire du mal, te voir pleurer à cause de moi, avoir le cœur déchiré par ma faute.

J'aime te voir te rebeller contre moi quand tu trouves que je te pousse trop, voir la haine monter dans tes yeux gris et tes poings se serrer alors que tu essayes de contrôler tes envies meurtrières.

Nous finissons inlassablement par nous séparer, conscients que nous ne le ferons jamais pour toujours…

Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre.

_  
**Reviens-moi, reviens-moi  
Tu partira mieux comme ça  
A force de se tordre,   
On en finirai par se mordre  
A quoi bon se reconstruire,   
Quand on est adepte du pire**_

Nous nous retrouvons obstinément, ne pouvant jamais vivre loin de l'autre.

Quand tu ne reviens pas, je vais te chercher et inversement.

Quand nous ne sommes pas ensembles, nous nous cherchons inconsciemment, nos corps manquant de leur moitié.

Et nous nous remettons ensemble, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est que pour mieux se séparer plus tard.

_  
**Malgré nous, Malgré nous,   
A quoi bon se sentir plus grand  
Que nous, deux grains de folie dans le vent  
deux âmes brûlantes deux enfants**_

Nous n'avons pas eu d'enfance tous les deux, ayant été plongés dans l'horreur de la guerre dès notre naissance.

Nos âmes, mises à vif par cette violence pendant toute leur mise en place progressive ne peuvent pas être saines.

Nous ne pouvons aimer comme les autres.

Notre amour est comme notre âme, agressif, provocateur et offensif.

Nous aimons comme nous nous battons, nous engageant entièrement dans la bataille, quitte à nous détruire complètement si nous la perdons.   
  
**_Il y a des salauds  
Qui pillent le cœur des femmes  
Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop  
D'où l'amour tire son charme  
des Papillons de fleurs en fleurs  
D'amour en amour de cœur  
Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile  
Ou ceux qui brûlent leurs voiles_**

Nous avons tous les deux cru pouvoir trouver l'amour et le repos auprès de Linoa.

Mais le genre d'amour qu'elle nous proposait n'est pas fait pour nous.

Autant de calme et de tendresse est contraire à notre essence même.

Nous n'aurions jamais été heureux auprès d'elle.

J'étais retourné chercher ce qu'il me fallait auprès d'autres corps, d'autres âmes perdues telles que moi et tu avais décidé de ne plus jamais aimer.

Jusqu'à ce que nous nous trouvions.

**_Embrasse-moi dessus bord  
Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel  
J'irai crucifier ton corps,   
Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?  
Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant  
Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire  
Pour te voir partir et viens!  
Emmène-moi là bas  
Donne-moi la main  
Que je ne la prenne pas  
Ecorche mes ailes  
Envole-moi  
Et laisse-toi tranquille a la fois  
Mille fois entrelaçons-nous  
Et lassons-nous même en dessous_**

Je n'ai plus connu d'autres corps depuis le tien et tu n'as plus jamais reparlé de la promesse que tu t'étais faite.

Jamais nous ne nous dirons 'je t'aime' ou d'autres mièvreries dans ce genre.

Au contraire, les insultes et coups pleuvent entre nous.

Mais rien ne pourrait mieux nous convenir que cela.

**_Serre-moi encore, serre-moi  
Jusqu'à étouffer de toi_**

J'ai envie de toi.

_**Serre-moi encore, serre-moi  
Jusqu'à étouffer de toi** _

Je vais te chercher. _  
  
**Serre-moi encore, serre-moi** _

J'ai besoin de ton corps contre le mien…

**FIN**

Babel : O.o

Squall : o.O

Seifer : O.o

Babel : J'ai écrit ça moi ?

Squall : Il semblerait…

Babel : C'est vraiment moi qui ai écrit ça ?!!!

Squall : Oui…

Babel : O.o

Seifer _relit le texte_ : Finalement, j'aime bien moi !!!

Squall : Facile, c'est toi qui as le beau rôle !!!!

Babel : Désolé Mamour, mais je te vois mal dire ce genre de texte toi…

Squall : Et pourquoi pas ?!!!!

Babel : Tu as beaucoup plus le profil d'Uke que de Seme violent…

Squall : 

Babel : 

Seifer : Bah fait pas cette tête Poussin, viens, j'ai appris un nouveau truc à essayer aujourd'hui.

Squall : Hn ? air intéress

Seifer : Et ben _murmure dans l'oreille_

Squall : ####O.O####

Babel _qui a bien sûr écout_ : Quand tu veux Seifer !!!! Bougez pas, je ramène la caméra !!! wwww

Réaction de Ko à la fic : JE T'AIME COUPINEUH !!!! Exactement ce que je voulais !!!!! °o°


End file.
